


Beauty is in the eye of the beholder

by glassonion_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-01
Updated: 2009-05-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 08:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15506613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassonion_archivist/pseuds/glassonion_archivist
Summary: Every night, Goyle goes to the Slytherin's bathroom and relaxes under hot water while everyone is sleeping. Well, almost every one.





	Beauty is in the eye of the beholder

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Glass Onion](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Glass_Onion), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Glass Onion’s collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/glassonion/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** WARNING Slash WARNING

  
Author's notes: WARNING Slash WARNING  


* * *

Beauty is in the eye of the beholder

 

 

## Beauty is in the eye of the beholder

### by Hewigkeit

Water slid along the muscular body, covering it like a second skin. Everyone else was asleep. But Gregory Goyle liked to wash himself in the middle of the night. 

Harry could tell. 

It was so easy to enter the Slytherins' bathroom. For him, at least (not everybody had an invisibility cloak and a map that showed everyone, everywhere, all the time.) 

At first, it had been completely unintentional. Wandering round the school, he decided to go and see what the Slytherins' area was like. He didn't believe people who said it was dark, cold and creepy (like he didn't believe those who said Snape slept in a coffin.) He waited, hidden under his cloak, until a girl showed up and said "Xenobia" to the armor that blocked the passage to the common room of the Slytherin. 

He hadn't known what that meant, and he didn't care, as he entered with her through the stone hole. The House turned out to be very stylish, with classy furniture and noisy, lively students. 

It was quite a shock to see Draco Malfoy laugh. Laugh. 

The next time, Harry didn't quite know why he had come back. Something to do with dark eyes, broad shoulders and a deep voice. Harry didn't remember what the voice had said, he hadn't been listening to the words. 

After that, it had taken him three days to get up the courage to come back. 

Then one night, after Quidditch practice, he checked his map and climbed the stairs that led to the rooms. The door creaked horribly but no one moved. When his respiration became normal again, he went further in the dark, quiet dormitory. The moon gave enough light to see where to go. 

He had stopped beside the four poster bed and lowered his gaze. 

The boy's mouth was lightly open and he was drooling. Just a little. For some odd reason, Harry hadn't found that disgusting. He came a little closer and bent over him. 

The boy opened his eyes. 

Harry stepped carefully back and the boy sat slowly upright before easing off the bed and leaving the dormitory. Harry looked at his bare back, watching the way the muscles moved as Gregory went down the stairs and stepped outside the common room and into the bathroom. 

Goyle hadn't washed himself this night, he just let the water warm him up, like a transparent cocoon. 

Harry was standing very close to him, the cloak repelling the water's shower like feathers. He hadn't touched Gregory. 

But he watched. 

Watched the fuming body with voracious attention. 

The pale skin, which had gone slightly pink where the drops hit. 

The heavy penis, surrounded by a thick bunch of black hair where glistened a few drops. 

Later, Harry dreamed he was a drop rolling down a thick neck. He rolled until he reached a belly button, where he got stuck. Then Goyle stood up and the drop trembled and went down toward... 

Harry woke up smiling. 

* * *

He was discussing Quidditch strategies with Ron in front of the hearth when the fire suddenly came to life. Sirius's face appeared and he greeted them both before gesturing for Harry to come. 

-Listen, I- I need your invisibility cloak. I've got the Death Eaters on my tail and I'm running out of places to hide. 

Harry saw his face covered in cuts and bruises and he reacted instinctively. 

-Sure. Don't move, I'll be right back. 

He went to his room and took his cloak from the drawer before going downstairs. 

-Thank you so much, Harry. Sirius's voice was filled with relief and gratefulness as Harry handed over the precious clothe. 

-Well, you need it and anyway I don't use it often these days. 

_Except when I take a shower with Gregory Goyle._

-Don't worry, I'll take care of it. I Promise. 

Then his godfather disappeared in a swirl of green flames and Harry and Ron left the dormitory for the class of Professor Binns. 

* * *

-...and so, in 1092, the Goblins were forced to defend themselves against Troll's attack, who planned to destroy the realm of Kas-meol, situated in the north of the Mary's land, so-named by Mohr-Th, as I told you the previous week... 

_And the week before that and you'll repeat it the next._

But Harry didn't voice his though. 

If boredom was mortal Binns would have killed quite a lot of students. Harry wondered why the professor, or more exactly his ghost, had chosen to stay here and teach the same uninteresting facts again and again. He imagined himself floating across the floor, grey and translucent, speaking about Goblins and Constitutions while half the class played exploding cards and the others slept, walked out or threw bullet paper through his head counting thirty points if they managed to hit in the eye. 

He thought of Goyle. 

And of how he could enter the Slytherin's showers now that he didn't have the cloak. Sighing, he straightened up on his seat, letting his eyes wandered across the classroom. A picture of Mohr-Th was hung on the blackboard and caught his attention. He saw it through the old floating ghost, who was reading an extract of the Goblin's Constitution. Ron asked him what was so funny about Goblin's politic for him to smile in such a goofy way but he didn't answered him. 

And his smile broadened. 

He just had an idea about how he was going to proceed to enter the Slytherin's shower room. 

* * *

The cat didn't know what was in front of him That wasn't a ghost, ghosts at Hogwart weren't that transparent. Was it a glass sculpture? 'It' swore and stomped his foot. Perhaps it was a magical sculpture... 

-Go away! 

Whatever 'it' was, it didn't have to speak to him like that. 

- _Ah!!_

Harry screamed as he felt sharp teeth perforated his sock and he shook his leg until the cat released him and hurried outside. 

- _Collaporta!_

There, that should do it. Harry lowered his wand and scowled at the door massaging his ankle. How did the cat enter? He was pretty sure he had locked the door. But then again, it could have been much worse. What if it had been Snape who showed up? Or Dumbledore? He couldn't think of a plausible explanation to justified the state he was in. 

'See,Professor, I needed to train myself in order to perform my Transfigurations skills and somehow I--- made myself invisible, haha! ... you aren't laughing...?' 

The truth was, he wasn't invisible, he was transparent. The book from the Restricted Section (which Harry had found after two months of intensive research) said that the spell required an intense level of concentration and expertise. The first time he cast it his brows had vanished and Ron and Seamus teased him (along with the twins and Draco Malfoy) until they regrew, which took nearly one month. The second time, he endured no teasing because what had disappeared wasn't usually something he showed in public. 

Frustrated and slightly desperate, Harry had decided to work in the Room of Requirement where no one would disturb him and cast spell after spell but still didn't managed to make it work. And now, here he was again, training himself before breakfast and he almost howled in delight as he saw himself disappear. 

_Disappear!_

And then the cat had entered and Harry knew he had failed, once again. Harry yawned and massaged his temples, perhaps he should find another way of solving his problem. 

Perhaps. 

But he wanted to try one last time... He knew he could succeed. He could succeed. 

_I can do it._

He raised his wand above his head... 

- _Transluscio!_

* * *

It had been one of those days and tonight, he needed a shower more than ever. He really did. Pink and black candles floated in midair, exhaling their perfume as Gregory Goyle walked in the luxurious bathroom of the Slytherins. 

_Pansy_. 

He grinned. As long as people didn't come during his shower, he didn't mind them, and Pansy's tastes in perfume were surprisingly good. Gregory leisurely undressed himself before getting in the shower the size of which would allow he, Crabbe and Flint to fit effortlessly. The shower heads had been bewitched to please the students and steaming water crashed down upon his head, flattening his hair on his forehead and Gregory dropped his head backward, opening his mouth and letting the water flood him and spilled out from his lips. Then he closed his eyes and rested his back against the wall. Hot, burning water ran down his pale chest and along his stomach as Gregory Goyle unleashed his imagination and lowered his hand to ease the growing tension between his legs. 

* * *

Harry's face was burning. He and Goyle were side by side in the shower (which was the size of Hagrid) and now Gregory was masturbating himself smoothly with his face set in a blissful expression. Harry took a shaky breath and draw nearer as possible as Goyle uttered a sigh and Harry saw he had two fingers up hisHarry gasped as Gregory moaned lowly, intensifying the pace of his fingers as he spread his thighs further apart and knelt in front of him as his hands moved on their own accord and freed little Harry who stood proudly among a bunch of hair as dark as Goyle's. Gregory stroked smoothly upwards, causing Harry to doubled his own strokes, inhaling sharply as he began to ooze. 

Then Goyle let out a grunt and Harry saw his ears turned a bright pink and the way his toe curled up told him he wouldn't last much longer. The spray hit him at full speed, splashing across his face and he opened his mouth as Goyle convulsed a second time, sending the creamy liquid down his throat and Harry had to fought the urge to reach forward to suck the rosy head till Goyle's knees gave out. But despite the pleasure washing over him again and again, Harry had presence of mind to clean his face. Seeing Goyle's reaction if he discovered what was supposed to be spread on the floor floated in the air (as the spell didn't apply to whatever covered Harry's body) was not an option. 

...Or was it? 

Harry didn't fear physical pain as much as cold rejection or utter disgust. Madam Pomfrey could take care of any injuries. But if someday Gregory came to learn the truth and hated Harry because of it, no potions could fixed the damages that would cause. No. 

He will not let that happen.   
Harry rose slowly to his feet so he was looking in Gregory's eyes. 

-Goyle... 

* * *

Fandom:  Harry Potter   
Title:   **Beauty is in the eye of the beholder**   
Author:   **Hewigkeit**   
Details:   **Work-In-Progress**  |  **NC-17**  |  ***slash***  |  **9k**  |  **05/01/09**   
Characters:  Harry.Goyle   
Pairings:  Harry/Goyle   
Summary:  Every night, Goyle goes to the Slytherin's bathroom and relaxes under hot water while everyone is sleeping. Well, almost every one.   
Notes:  WARNING Slash WARNING   
Disclaimer/Other:  'Harry Potter' was created by J.K Rowling.   
  



End file.
